


Juri and Wakaba's Day Out (ft. Utena Almost Committing First Degree Murder)

by celastris



Series: saionji and wakaba~ (it’s my future au pls just trust me-- this series is the DEFINITION OF TRUST THE PROCESS) [2]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: 'finally u wrote some of that saionji character development, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, juri and wakaba bonding makes me so HAPPY, juri's butch ass is trying so hard and i love her for it, read the previous fic if u want a lil context, that u wont shut the hell UP about', utena is fine committing federal crimes if saionji decides to act a fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celastris/pseuds/celastris
Summary: Saionji and Wakaba are going on a date on Friday. To calm her nerves and give her some advice, Juri is convinced to take her out on a 'girls day', which, despite being a concept very antithetic to her personality, she does her best with for Wakaba's sake.Utena, however, does not deal with Saionji nearly as kindly.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena, Saionji Kyouichi/Shinohara Wakaba
Series: saionji and wakaba~ (it’s my future au pls just trust me-- this series is the DEFINITION OF TRUST THE PROCESS) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031082
Kudos: 10





	1. An Unexpected Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic that ties into my silly little universe-- comes after "Please Just Hit Send Already", im doing this one in multiple short chapters cause it kind of translates the ~vibes~ of this fic a little better. it might suck but uhhhh have fun reading lmaooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- uuh if it isnt clear, juri is in the mob,, she is a Powerful Lesbian involved in Organized Crime  
> \-- also wakaba is an education major who interns at the elementary school and occasionally shadows teachers, my mom is a teacher so i try to think realistically abt these things but im also stupid so

“You really don’t have to do this,” Wakaba said, blushing crimson as the older woman handed the items to the cashier. 

“Listen, you can’t stop me and you know that,” Juri asserted, “besides, I got a huge payout from a job I did last week anyways, so it’s no trouble.”

‘Oh, a fencing lesson?” Wakaba asked innocently

“Sure,” she mumbled, dismissing her without trying to elaborate. She had no idea how Wakaba hadn’t figured out what she actually did for a living by now, (she was far from discreet about it and _god_ knows no one makes this much hard cash from fencing lessons), but she was too tired to press the matter. 

They were in the women’s section of the department store, (a place Juri did not find herself often), because Wakaba and Saionji had a date on Friday. Even without acquiring this information from either of them, she was well aware of this from Kozue talking Miki’s ear off about it, and normally she wouldn't really give a damn. That kid trailed her like a shadow and it was inevitable for her to, whether she wanted to or not, hear every detail about his life to an irritating degree. However, as was her forte, she ignored Miki and didn’t give any of this a second thought until Kozue called to annoy her directly about the matter. 

She had no problem remembering the phone call in detail, if not only for the excruciating migraine she had afterwards. 

Kozue had called her a few days ago and, as was typical for Juri, she didn’t pick up. It wasn’t that she was busy, but rather that she just didn’t want to. However, after that pain in the ass would not stop blowing up her phone incessantly, she had no choice but to answer. 

“Listen Juri,” Kozue whined, “you know about Saionji and Wakaba’s date on Friday, and I know you know because I verbally abused Miki until he told you about it. Knowing her, she’s probably worrying her peppy little ass off for no reason, especially with the stress of her classes and her job with those brats at the elementary school every day,” 

“That’s unfortunate, I’m sure the stress of being an education major and interning at a school must be draining, but why exactly does this concern me?”

“I don’t fucking know, she just seems overworked and I think taking her out for a nice shopping day or something before Friday would be cool. Utena normally would, but she’s working and stuff, and Anthy’s not good at these sort of things, so I was wondering if, like, you could?” Juri rolled her eyes as she responded, barely holding back the urge to tell Kozue to stop practically yelling directly into her microphone.

“Why on god’s green earth do you think _my_ fashion sense would do anything to help her?”

“It wouldn’t do shit, but you’re rich and she’s an intern at a fucking _public school_ and I’m asking you nicely and I am SO sexy, so you have to say yes,” Kozue pleaded, ignoring the orange haired woman’s irritated sigh as she continued. 

“She’s a nervous little bitch and, as funny as it could be, the only person I want to record having a mental breakdown over this date for comedic value is Saionji. Just calm her down a little and help her find a nice outfit, maybe get her nails done, and give her some advice or something? There’s some school holiday on Thursday where she’s off university classes _and_ work, so you could do it then!”

Juri groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger in a feeble effort to stunt her oncoming migraine before posing the obvious question. 

“Why can’t you do it?”

“What was that? You’re breaking up,” Kozue responded, making some hilariously poor fake static noises, “I’ll just text her to meet you on Thursday, okay! Love you byeee!” Kozue replied frantically before hanging up on her. 

So, having nothing else to do on Thursday anyways, she begrudgingly agreed to the plan. This is what brought Juri to her current position in the department store with Wakaba, who had just finished trying on a few different outfits. She’d done her best to be helpful whenever the younger girl came out of the changing room to gauge her opinion, but, given her _distinctive_ aesthetic, it was clear that she wouldn't be the most helpful at providing substantial feedback. 

Luckily, after telling Wakaba that every single thing she had tried on looked ‘nice’ on her, the younger girl came to a decision on her own. 

She’d come out of the fitting room earlier in a dusty rose turtleneck and a pair of olive green shorts with little brass buttons that she seemed to like. The top was slightly oversized, but she had it tucked into the shorts in a manner that suited her petite frame very nicely, and in seeing her contentedness with the ensemble, Juri left her to it as she went to go use the bathroom. 

On her way back, however, she saw her putting the clothes from before back on their respective racks with a resigned expression. She seemed disappointed, something Juri picked up on as she approached her, the older woman hiding her annoyance at having to wait through more of Wakaba’s indecisiveness. 

“That looked nice,” Juri said, doing her best to appear genuinely interested, “but I’m not really the authority on femme fashion, as I’m sure you’ve noticed!” She said this with a chuckle, hands in her pockets. Wakaba let out a half hearted laugh as she turned to her, shrugging.

“You’re right, they were really nice, but I can’t really afford them right now, between rent and student loans and everything, yknow?” she replied with a defeated sigh. 

Juri did not in fact know because she had more than enough money coming in from her…fencing business…, but she played along for the sake of conversation. 

“Are you sure? You seemed to really like the outfit when you had it on,” she said encouragingly, watching Wakaba look down as she crossed her arms and mumbled something incoherent.

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have gotten attached to it if I knew I couldn’t afford it, but I probably have something at home buried in my dresser! It’s no big deal,” she chuckled unconvincingly, before watching Juri grab the pieces from each rack and walk up and out to the checkout, the redhead scurrying after her in an attempt to try and stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, on to the next chapter which gets VERY spicy,, if u have any comments or suggestions or just wanna leave some kudos, pls do so below!!


	2. The Break Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utena hears about the date, and she has some choice words for Saionji when their breaks overlap. ;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the fun part where utena almost commits crimes and i FINALLY write real saionji character development instead of constant fuckign comedy so Have Fun
> 
> also if it wasnt apparent or you havent read my other fics, they both work as personal trainers at the same gym, purely by coincidence and it annoys them both like all the time

“Hey Saionji, come over here a sec,” Utena yelled across the break room, standing in front of the cabinet and small counter they had in there next to the minifridge and large wall mounted whiteboard. Saionji groaned as he walked over to her languidly, irritated at the intrusion of his minimal free time. 

“The fuck do you want, my break ends in like two minutes,” he huffed as he rolled his eyes, earning no reaction from the uncharacteristically stone faced girl.

“Two things. One, how hard is it to refill the fucking protein powder when you finish it off,” she gestured to the empty container on the counter,” and two, I heard you were going out with Wakaba this Friday. Is that true?”

He had prepared a witty remark for her, but upon hearing Wakaba’s name he decided against it for his own safety. 

“Yes, and why do you ask?” he responded, knowing damn well why she asked. 

“Don’t be a bitch, you know why I’m fucking asking,” Utena spat harshly, turning to lean her back on the counter as she folded her hands authoritatively over her chest, “what are your intentions with her, and why the fuck shouldn’t I beat you to death right here and now?”

Saionji took a step back as she threatened him, raising his hands up in a mock surrender. He had absolutely expected Utena to come after him eventually for this, but not so soon and _certainly_ not this aggressively. Starting to sweat in the muggy room, he put on the most level voice he could and replied. 

“Hey, listen, I know what you’re thinking, and I totally get it, the way I treated her back at the school was completely inexcusable—” he said, being cut off before he could finish. 

“Do you get it? Or are you just going to fuck her over like you fuck over every girl you’ve ever been with?” She punctuated each word with a sharp jab to his chest, leaning in closer and making him recoil ever so slightly.

“I literally haven’t dated anyone in years—"

“I don’t care and if anything, my point stands even more. Without any point of fucking reference since you were like _seventeen_ , how am I supposed to believe you’ve changed in the slightest? How do I know that you won’t just revert to the asshole teenage boy who slapped my motherfucking girlfriend and emotionally devastated my best friend? Tell me that, Saionji, huh?” she snarled, bordering on furious at this point. 

Sure, he pissed her off a lot, (both of them had hot tempers, so this was inevitable), but he hadn’t seen her this genuinely angry at him in years—she was absolutely livid, and honestly, it was a little scary. He took a deep breath and exhaled, running his hand through his hair exasperatedly as he spoke. 

“Honestly, I can’t. All I can tell you is that I’ve been trying, really _really_ hard. There, of course, was us leaving, and then there was the cutting off Touga _completely_ , I thankfully haven’t heard from that asshole in years,” Utena grumbled, unsatisfied by his response so far, but allowed him to continue. 

“I’ve tried to work on actually understanding and listening to people, on my temper and actually evaluating how my actions affect others, on all that other shit that made me such a disgusting piece of garbage back then. For fucks sake I’ve been going to fucking _therapy_.” he sighed, hands gesturing aimlessly as he went on. 

“So all I can tell you is that I want, so badly, to prove I can be better. To you, to everyone else, to myself—I promise you that I’m going to do everything I can to do this right. I can’t make up for the past,” he took a breath before breaching a knowingly touchy subject, “and I know this isn’t something you want to talk about with me, but I am so _so_ sorry for everything I put Anthy through, and promise I think about it all the time,” he shut his eyes before continuing, preferring not to see Utena’s response to this part of his fun little speech. 

“It isn’t just some shit I’ve forgotten, and regardless of how young I was, there isn’t a reason in the world that could excuse how I treated her and what I did. I know I’ll never earn her forgiveness, and probably not yours either, and if I could go back in time and tell my stupid, pathetic high school ass to fuck off and learn to treat people like _people_ , god _knows_ I would, but I can’t,” Utena was genuinely taken aback by the crack in his voice, noting how unused she was seeing him express an emotion that wasn’t sarcasm or anger as she watched his eyes tear up the slightest bit. 

“All I can do is remember it all, and let it drive me to change and work as hard as I can to be the best person I can be, so—I’m done with my sad little bitch rant now, don’t worry—to answer you, Utena, I promise that I’ll do everything I can to treat Wakaba right,” he sniffled, chuckling as he finished off, “and I promise you can slaughter me in broad daylight if I don’t, okay?”

Utena just stood there for a second, processing everything that had just been thrown at her before letting out a little laugh.

“Damn,” she replied, shaking her head, “you really do go to therapy, huh.”

“Yeah, I try,” Saionji said, quickly wiping his eyes with the back of his hand as he pulled himself together. 

“Alright pussy,” Utena shouted sarcastically, grabbing the tissue box from the other side of the room and tossing it to him, “blow your nose and get your shit together, alright? I’m not gonna murder you. Not yet, at least.”

He caught the box and smiled at her, a genuine smile for once rather than a condescending one. Utena couldn’t help but feel hopeful about him, for once, and it was a notion she welcomed. 

“Thank you Utena, really,” Saionji said, tension releasing in his shoulders as he made eye contact with her, blowing his nose before sliding the tissue box across the counter.

“Whatever, asshole,” she mock-groaned as she rolled her eyes, smiling back just as genuinely as she shoved her hands in the pockets of her workout shorts, getting up to go back to her shift. 

“You better pay for dinner though! And replace the fucking protein powder!” Utena yelled as she left the room, the door slamming haphazardly behind her. Saionji pulled out his phone, taking a look at the time to realize he was 15 minutes late to his shift. 

It was worth it though, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy ok, one more chapter and its gonna be cute i promise, hope u liked this one!! if you have any suggestions or comments, leave them below! or drop some kudos if yr feelin sexie ;)


	3. Nail Polish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this is bad dont come for me, its 2 am and i have brain damage and No Editor so hmghrghrg also im bad at chapter titles so shhhhhhh

The two women walked out of the coffee shop as Wakaba brightly thanked the baristas and Juri left a generous tip. They meandered down the block, chatting and sipping their drinks as they walked to yet another location undisclosed to the younger girl. 

“So, Saionji huh? Didn’t he fuck you over big time at Ohtori or something,” Juri asked, nonchalantly using her other hand to check her phone for missed emails. 

“Well yes, but that was six years ago,” Wakaba responded defensively, voice raising in pitch as she spoke. 

“Point still stands,” the fencing instructor deadpanned, not looking up from her screen as she did. 

“I get it, and it isn’t that I’m doing this out of, like, blind infatuation or whatever, without having my guard up and all,’ Wakaba continued pausing to take a sip of her drink, “but more that I want to give it another try, you know? Everyone’s changed a lot the past few years, especially you guys—and I _am_ 21, you know.”

“Alright, fair. Just be cautious, and if he pulls anything shady let me know—I’m not afraid of the cops.”

Wakaba laughed at this, thinking that the taller girl was joking. She was not, but as to why is not something she had the energy or cared enough to explain right now. 

The redhead looked confused as the two turned, Juri leading them to the front door of a nail salon. Of all people, Juri was the last person she’d ever expected to willingly go to a salon of any kind. 

“I never really pegged you for a manicure person,” Wakaba questioned, stopping and turning her heel to face her. 

“I’m not, but it seemed like something you would enjoy, if I’m not mistaken. Besides, it never hurts to try new things—Miki painted his nails, albeit poorly, last week and had fun with it, so I’m down to try,” she replied, shrugging her shoulders casually. In actuality, she had no desire whatsoever to have someone paint her nails, but she decided to grit her teeth and deal with it for Wakaba’s sake, knowing she could always chip it off later if it was that bad. 

They continued on, entering the salon. It was modestly sized, with a front desk, a few stations, a wall of artfully organized nail polish bottles, and a central drying station. The walls were a soft blue, with a few nice open windows, and there was some casual acoustic music floating from the speakers. 

A woman in a white apron approached them, confirming their manicures and having them pick out a color, Juri paying in advance before Wakaba could stop her. The younger girl picked out a darker green, close to the color of her shorts from the shop, and turned to the orange haired girl, asking what color she wanted. 

“I’ve got no idea,” she answered honestly, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of colors nail polish came in, “you should pick, just give me something random!”

Wakaba pulled a muted orange from the shelf, gesturing towards her hair as she handed it to her, Juri chuckling at the choice. Even _she_ knew that having nails the same color as her hair was a bit of a questionable choice, but if it made the other girl happy, she didn’t care all that much. The two continued talking as they were led to the stations, sitting next to one another as they spoke. 

“Well, if he pulls anything shady, tell me,” Juri asserted, pointing a finger at the shorter girl, “you’re my friend, and I’m here for you, no matter what” Upon hearing this, Wakaba teared up a bit before replying, smiling ear to ear as she spoke. 

“I didn’t know you thought of me as a friend, that’s so sweet! Thank you so much for today, this is the best day I’ve had in a long time,” she sniffled, tilting her head back and blinking rapidly before her watering eyes made her mascara run. 

“It’s no problem, out of all the people in our social circle, you are one of the _far_ less irritating people to spend my time with,” she laughed, brushing her hair out of her face as the shorter girl giggled along with her.

“Oh, and you should probably wipe your eyes now, before your hands are incapacitated,” she chuckled as two of the nail technicians walked over. 

Wakaba nodded and used her sweater sleeve to dry her eyes, rolling them back a bit afterwards for convenience. 

The redhead and the green-haired boy, despite being on near opposite ends of the city, both fully relaxed for the first time all week, reaching the same conclusion after an emotionally charged, (albeit in _very_ different ways), day. 

_Perhaps this date wouldn’t go all that terribly after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! i will be writing the date soon, i swear lmaoooooo  
> and of course the usual annoyance from me, if you have any suggestions or criticism or comments or just wanna yeet some kudos, by all means do below!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> \-- ill try and go organize them to make it easier, but a lot of my utena fics are chronological and tie in together, so uhhh yeah  
> \-- if you have any comments or suggestions, leave them below! or drop some kudos if yr feelin spicyyyyyy lmao


End file.
